


Roses at Night, Gamer's Delight

by sapphicsnorlax



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mavin, Multi, Team Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsnorlax/pseuds/sapphicsnorlax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Geoff?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Maybe this shouldn’t be one for the animated adventures, y'know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses at Night, Gamer's Delight

Griffon parked outside the house and shut off the car before she turned to look at Geoff. He had the same sleepy look he usually did, but there was an undeniably happy curl to his lips that increased when their eyes met. Millie going to a friend’s sleepover had given them the perfect opportunity for an evening out together that was several months overdue and it was hard not to feel 20 years younger and lovestruck all over again. Griffon wished they could have the rest of the night to themselves too, but Gavin was feeling sick and they didn’t have the heart to kick him out. Instead, Geoff had hired a couple of “babysitters” to make sure Gavin didn’t throw up on anything of value do they could at least have dinner, a movie, and a walk together without having to worry too much about their daughter or their Gavin.

The blonde leaned across the middle console to rest her forehead against Geoff’s and kiss him. The familiar feeling of his half-grown beard scratching her cheeks still made her smile. He chuckled against her lips, a hand coming out to steady himself as he leaned in closer. Neither was in any hurry to separate, but the pain of the console digging into them and the overall discomfort of making out in the front seat of a truck quickly got to be too much and they reluctantly opened their doors and stepped out.

“Well, at least it doesn’t seem to be on fire,” Geoff commented as he looked towards their house. The outside light was on the welcome them home, but it seemed like a house that had already gone to bed. Not a single inside light was visible from where they stood, nor were there any or the usual howls and shouts that could be expected whenever Gavin and Michael clashed.

“We haven’t seen the inside yet,” was Griffon’s optimistic reply as she reached into the truck behind her and drew out a single red rose before shutting the door. It was the cheesiest thing Geoff had given her in a long time and she’d even blushed when she found it on her placemat at the restaurant. Geoff grinned to see her admiring it and outright beamed when she brought it up to her face, letting the petals brush the tip of her nose and the curve of her lips.

Letting go of a little sigh, Geoff walked up to the porch and opened the front door. He was surprised to find that even without the barrier of a wall, the house was almost silent. The only real sound to be heard was the noise from a video game being played in Gavin’s room. With Griffon behind him, he quietly walked down the hall. When he cautiously peeked his head in Gavin’s door, he had to stop himself from laughing.

The three boys were piled on Gavin’s bed. Of them all, only the middle seemed to be awake. Ray was laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows with his eyes focused on the FPS currently lighting up the TV screen. The man on his right, Gavin, was clearly passed out and had his head buried in Ray’s side, his mouth hanging wide open. One arm was twined with Ray’s while the other had been slung over the younger lad’s back.

On Ray’s left was Michael. Geoff and Griffon thought the curly-haired gamer might be awake by the way he twitched when the door creaked, but he quickly went back to breathing evenly. Michael seemed to have pushed his head partway beneath Ray’s arm and had one of his hands over Gavin’s on Ray’s back.

Griffon let out a quiet, breathy chuckle behind Geoff. She seemed mostly bemused, but there was something knowing in her look too. They stood there and quietly took in the scene for a few seconds until Ray hit a point where he could turn away. In the light of the TV his face was completely calm as he looked from Geoff to Griffon to the rose. Looking from the rose back to his boss, he inclined his head slightly in approval. “Okay if we stay the night?” Ray didn’t whisper, but neither of the boys at his sides seemed disturbed.

Griffon looked at Geoff, who nodded. “Now you have no excuse for not being early to work tomorrow so you can edit This is... and be in the Let’s Play,” he jokingly reminded Ray, who nodded and turned back to his game. His shifting caused Michael to squirm closer while Gavin, the heaviest sleeper Geoff had ever known, never stirred. As he moved to close the door, Ray spoke up again.

“Hey Geoff?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe this shouldn’t be one for the animated adventures, y'know?”

Geoff understood his meaning. “Yeah, I got it.”

“Thanks man.”


End file.
